The subject matter herein relates generally to printed circuit boards and, more particularly, to an alignment pin for retaining an electronic module on a printed circuit board.
Circuit boards include electrical connectors that engage electronic modules positioned on the circuit board. The electrical connectors electrically join the electronic module and the circuit board. The electrical connectors may also form a mechanical connection between the electronic module and the circuit board. Additionally, alignment pins may be used to align an electronic module with respect to an electrical connector on the circuit board. An end of the alignment pin is through-hole mounted into an aperture formed in the circuit board. Another end of the alignment pin engages the electronic module to align an electrical connector of the electronic module with an electrical connector of the circuit board.
However, alignment pins typically require additional manufacturing. Specifically, the apertures in the circuit board are generally formed with varying diameters due to inconsistencies in manufacturing. Accordingly, the alignment pins may not fit properly within the apertures. Typically, alignment pins are tailor fit to a specific aperture into which the alignment pin is to be inserted. Tailor fitting the alignment pins requires additional manufacturing time and costs. An alignment pin is also restricted to use within the aperture for which the alignment pin was tailor fit. Replacing the alignment pin requires further manufacturing and costs to tailor fit a new alignment pin.
Accordingly, there is a need for an alignment pin that retains an electronic module on a circuit board without the need to tailor fit the alignment pins for apertures formed in the circuit board.